Trevor Philips
"Do you want me to get my dick out again?!" :―Trevor Philips to Floyd Hebert. Trevor Philips is one of the three main protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background What Is Known Of Trevor's Background Comes From Trevor's Own Words. Trevor grew up in the Midwest, near the Canadian border. Even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society. Besides that he suffered numerous social problems; his father was abusive towards him, and often cruel, while his mother was overbearing and treated him with condescension. It is also implied that his hockey coach molested him. The first thing he found that he was good at and that he enjoyed was piloting. He entered the military to fly fighter jets, but a couple days before he finished training, he was given a discharge due to his mental instability. After being discharged, Trevor committed small crimes with no particular aim in mind. His first gig he robbed someone he knew and was ID'd by that person and got 6 months in prison, but only served 4. When he got out of prison, he met Michael Townley. Both men realized that they had a flair for robbery so Trevor decided to join Michael on heist jobs. Both became majorly successful in several heist jobs. Trevor also became a close personal friend of Michael, although Michael's developing relationship to the stripper, Amanda, created some friction between them, due to Amanda's outspoken dislike of Trevor. However, Trevor had a surprisingly good relationship with the couple's children, who consider him their uncle though Jimmy in the present, is understandably quite nervous around Trevor. Trevor and Michael's partnership remained successful, until they undertook a fateful heist, along with an old accomplice of theirs named Brad, in North Yankton. While the plan initially went somewhat smoothly, the trio's escape plan went south when they entered the rural town Ludendorff as the helicopter they would make their escape in was nowhere to be found, and they were ambushed by FIB agent Dave Norton who shot and killed Brad and injured Michael. Trevor initially refused to leave his friends behind and attempted to fight off the police despite being heavily outnumbered, but when the injured Michael begged him to save himself, Trevor reluctantly made his escape. As A Result Of The Failed Heist Both Trevor & Michael Mistakenly Believed The Other One To Be Dead. Trevor Managed To Evade The Police Somehow & Made His Way To Sandy Shores In San Andreas, Where He Started A Small Criminal Empire With His New Friends Ron Jakowski, A Paranoid Conspiracy Theorist, Wade Hebert, A Juggalo, & Chef, A Meth Cook. The Empire Was Named Trevor Philips Enterprises, Which Specializes In Gun Running & The Manufacture & Sale Of Crystal Meth. During Trevor's Time In Sandy Shores, He Somehow Affiliated Himself With High Ranking Members Of The Lost MC As Well As Their Leader, Johnny Klebitz. But Their Relationship Was Strained However, As Trevor Would Occasionally Have Sex With Johnny's Girlfriend, Ashley Butler, Much To Johnny's Rage. Events of GTA V While once again having sex with Ashley, Trevor learns about the robbery of a jewelry store in Los Santos after a witness quotes a line said by Michael himself. While Trevor is shocked after hearing about Michael's sudden re-appearance, he leaves his trailer where he's shouted at by Johnny for having sex with Ashley. While trying to avoid a confrontation between himself and Johnny by simply walking away, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point as Johnny continues to express his rage. Finally, Wade, Ron and Ashley watched in horror as Trevor stomp the broken pieces of glass into Johnny's face, instantly rendering him lifeless. He then, alongside Ron and Wade. Went to lost MC Camp just outside Sandy Shores. He then put them out of "commission", wiping out most of the crew there. and orders Wade to figure out where Michael lived. He and Ron did more work, taking over the lost MC's airbase and it's cargo. He would later return after a new chapter of the lost recommissioned there to continue business. Blowing up the camp entirely and removing the Lost presence once and for all. Afterwards, Trevor orders Wade to find Michael under his birth name Michael Townley. Trevor continues to attempt to do business with other organizations including a wealthy Chinese dealer known as Cheng, who arrives at Blaine County high and with his translator. Trevor attempts to show them his meth lab, but attacks from rival gangs drove the Chinese away to do business with the O'Neill brothers instead. Enraged, Trevor decimates the O'Neill's household and kills many of their relatives single-handedly. Soon, Trevor receives news from Wade that while there are two Michael Townleys in Los Santos of different ages, there is a Michael De Santa of the same age as Michael would've been who is married with a woman named Amanda and has two children. Trevor and Wade then travel to Los Santos, where they take refuge in Wade's cousin Floyd's girlfriend's apartment. Trevor then tracks down Michael at his home, surprising and shocking everyone in the house. Jimmy then revealsTracey is auditioning for Fame or Shame. ''Trevor and Michael then rush to the Maze Bank Arena, knowing full well that Tracey will humiliate herself with her terrible dancing in front of the country. The two break into the audition, where Tracey happily greets Trevor. When the host of the show, Lazlow Jones, began to act sexually towards Tracey during her dance, Trevor and Michael become angry and give chase to Lazlow. Trevor and Michael chase Jones to the Los Santos River, where Trevor humiliates the celebrity by making him take off his pants and dance while Trevor records it on his phone. As Trevor leaves, he declares that he is back to Los Santos. After learning that Floyd works at the city's docks, Trevor forces Floyd to take him and Wade to the docks dressed as workers to see if anything worth stealing is present. While there, Trevor learns that a private security force named Merryweather has a freighter ship containing a secret cargo. Assuming the object is valuable, Trevor plans a heist to steal Merryweather's cargo for himself with Michael's help. Before it could go underway however, Trevor is contacted by the FIB for assistance in extracting a prisoner held by the IAA. Trevor assisted by flying the extraction chopper, which he promptly kept for himself. Trevor also visitedFranklin Clinton's hood, where he helps the young gangster discover an ambush by a rival gang and assisted him in driving them off. Trevor is again brought back to work for the FIB once more, this time to interrogate the person he helped rescue from earlier, Mr. K. Trevor tortured information out of Mr. K, while Steve Haines watched and asked the questions and relayed the answers to Michael and Dave Norton. After the job is done, Trevor helps Mr. K escape by driving him to the Los Santos airport and telling him to run away, despite the fact Mr. K lives in Los Santos and has family living there as well. Soon, Trevor finally put his heist into motion, and manages to steal the target cargo. However, Lester Crest arrives to discourage Trevor from taking the cargo, as it is in fact a super-weapon that could destroy the entire city and the military will stop at nothing to recover it. Trevor refuses to give it up, but is forced to when Michael and Franklin agree it is not worth keeping due to its danger. Trevor is outraged at getting nothing out of the heist. Murders Committed by Trevor Phillips Johnny Klebitz - Murdered for showing aggression to Trevor. Terry Thorpe - Murdered for being a member of The Lost MC. Clay Simons - Murdered for being a member of The Lost MC. Ortega - Either murdered to strike a blow to the Azteca's, or killed when attacking Trevor's meth lab. Ernie O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. Earl O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. Dale O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. Doyle O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. Dalton O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. Dom O'Neil - Murdered for aligning with the Triad's. Javier - Murdered on orders from Martin Madrazo. Floyd Hebert - Murdered for brandishing a knife at Trevor. Debra - Murdered For Aiming A Pistol At Trevor. Steve Haines - Murdered For Attempting To Have Trevor killed. (Deathwish Ending). Devin Weston - Murdered For Attempting To Have Michael De Santa Killed. (Deathwish Ending) Strangers & Freaks Murders Joe - Murdered On Orders From Manuel, For Arresting Anyone Who Looks Like An Immigrant. Josef - Murdered On Orders From A Manuel, For Arresting Anyone Who Looks Like An Immigrant. Optional Murders *Josh Burnstein - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Breach of Contract. *Willy - Can be killed during the mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Willie *Tyler Dixon - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler. *Mark Fosterburg - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark *Al Di Napoli - Can be killed during the Strangers and Freaks mission Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act. *Ralph Ostrowski - Can be killed during the Bail Bond mission Bail Jumper 1: Ralph Ostrowski. *Larry Tupper - Can be killed during the Bail Bond mission Bail Jumper 2: Larry Tupper. *Glenn Schoville - Can be killed during the Bail Bond Mission Bail Jumper 3: Glenn Schoville. *Curtis Weaver - Can be killed during the Bail Bond mission Bail Jumper 4: Curtis Weaver. Rampages Depending on the player during the Rampage, Trevor can kill well over 30 or 40 people belonging to either group below. *Numerous Rednecks *Numerous Gang Members (Mexicans and Ballas) *Numerous Soldiers *Numerous Hipsters Overview Personality Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychotic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages - in the second trailer he smashed an unknown person's head into a bar counter and was then seen setting a house on fire and walking out of the area without a care in sight. He does everything in an awful and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is this kind of person, he is also honest about it and will never show hypocrisy and he will also have his own charm along with his own principles (his principals being different from Michael's). But, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he seems but is still too horrible to be a hero kind. He is also quite insecure about being born in Canada, and takes offense to people mocking his accent, almost all of the Rampagesare caused by Trevor flying into rage over being mocked over his Canadian Accent Out the three protagonists, Trevor can be said to be a true sociopath if not a borderline psychopath, as he easily kills with no remorse, has the typical parental issues (abandoned by his father and sensitive about his mother), is a pyromaniac and frequently abducts people and takes them to the Altruist Cult which he calls his "friends in the mountains", the cult in question is implied to be made up of cannibalistic killers which Trevor is aware of. In conflict with that however, is his protectiveness of Michael's family and his apparent grief when he thought Michael was dead, which shows a level of emotion not common in most sociopaths as they usually lack or at least have very limited empathy or positive emotions for other people. In addition to this he refused to leave Micheal in the prologue, while he was on the floor after being shot. Also when he killed Johnny, he told him to get up as he was apparently unaware that he killed him, It is extremely unlikely that he cared though due to his plans to get rid of The Lost and how enraged he was with Johnny, nevertheless Trevor quickly moved on and made a joke out of the blood and brain tissue on his shoe. Trevor seems to only care about the people very close to him, which specifically includes his mother, Ashley and Michael, and later on even Franklin.Trevor's mere presence always puts others on edge due to his extremely short temper, odd and unpredictable impulsive behavior. Ron, who is one of Trevor's friends and an unlikely one at that, is constantly terrified of him and frequently tries to appease Trevor whenever he can, especially if the latter is close to getting angry. Michael is also wary of him when they reunite, stepping in front of his son to protect him. Despite Ron's fear and Trevor's psychotic behavior, they do seem to show a level of trust to each other as Trevor usually tasks Ron to do a few missions for him such as blowing up the Lost MC fuel tank and helping him drop off cargo via a plane, and running Trevor Philips Enterprises in his absence. Wade, another friend or acquaintance, is equally scared of Trevor, though the latter does torment and punches Wade often, this bullying extends to his cousin as well. Despite his weak relationship with Amanda and having a strained friendship with Michael, Trevor surprisingly cares for Jimmy and Tracey, viewing them as surrogate niece and nephew. Evidence of his caring is chasing Lazlow Joneswhen he does a sexual pose against Tracey as she performs a stripper-like dance and forcing him to take off his pants and dance in his underwear. Trevor also seems to sometimes dwell on respect. When Wade makes a joke about women, Trevor tells him it's not funny and tells him to respect his mother (Probably due to his sensitivity about his mother) and women. He also often tells some of his friends to show some respect to himself, and also sometimes even others when Wade is covered in what seems like waste, Wade's cousin suggests to call the heist off, but Trevor responds telling him to respect Wade for what he went through and so he should carry on with the heist. His in game actions are also much more aggressive than the other protagonists as he attacks those he car-jacks and always seems to taunt others when pressing right on the D-pad. Relationships With Other Characters 'Michael De Santa' - Trevor and Michael Grew A Likeness For One Another After They began to rob several banks back in the day. But somewhere in that time, both men had a falling out which led to a rift in their friendship. 'Ron Jakowski' - Ron is Trevor's best buddy, and since Trevor can't have many friends for many reasons, (including the area in which both men live in), he is the closest friend beside Michael. But Ron is always paranoid but terrified to spend time with Trevor, (Ron being a paranoid conspiracy theorist). 'Amanda De Santa' - Amanda doesn't seem to like Trevor. At one point, she tells Michael about her hate for him and tells him not to bring him anywhere near her or the children. At one point in-game, Trevor is seen complementing her breasts, saying "nice new tits by the way!" 'Franklin Clinton' - Trevor and Franklin appeared to meet each other the first time when Michael introduced to each other. Either way, they seem to become very good partners. Appearance The years haven't been kind to Trevor, as he is balding and disheveled and a very dirty person. He is frequently seen wearing a plain and dirty white v-neck, ripped up dirty blue jeans or sweat pants and a pair of black boots to match. He is seen in one screenshot with a different outfit on - a jean jacket with a half buttoned up shirt along with a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans to match. He also has several cuts on his face along with several tattoos (the famous tattoo of "CUT HERE" with the dotted line going across his neck, a bird beneath his ear, a dagger on his lower left arm, a flower on his upper left hand and last but not least, the words fuck on his right fingers and you on his left fingers). Trevor has a very visible scar on his abdomen, it looks to be a knife wound. Also, in some screenshots and during the second ''Grand Theft Auto V trailer, he is seen wearing a calculator watch on his left wrist. Trevor is average when it comes to weight and build. He isn't overweight, but at the same time, he isn't muscular either. Trevor looks to be based on Sean Connery from the film "The Anderson Tapes". In his younger days, Trevor sported a mullet and a mustache. He had already started balding, but there weren't any full bald spots in his head like there is now. Skills and Attributes Because he is a former military aviation pilot, he is skilled in both combat and piloting aircraft like helicopters. In the mission Game Informer saw, Trevor was the one that flew the team to the skyscraper they needed to get their target out of. In the aftermath, as the team was pursued by law enforcement helicopters, he proved to be an able pilot under pressure. Trevor is also the master of greed, ambition, and insanity (along with Michael and Franklin), and is seen in many GTA V screenshots performing many challenging (and some illegal) stunts. Some of those stunts include base jumping, jet-skiing, murdering, property destruction, and getting chased by the cops. Trevor has a special ability where he can go into a violent rage, while in this rage Trevor can take less damage or inflict more damage to enemies, he also has a special melee attack as well. Mission appearances 'Story Mission' Prologue Mr. Philips Nervous Ron Trevor Philips Industries Crystal Maze Friends Reunited Fame or Shame Three's Company Hood Safari By The Book Scouting the Port Minisub The Merryweather Heist Trash Truck (optional) Boiler Suits (optional) Masks (optional) Tow Truck Blitz Play I Fought The Law Eyes in the Sky Caida Libre Minor Turbulence Paleto Score Setup Military Hardware (optional) Predator (optional) The Paleto Score Derailed Monkey Business Hang Ten Surveying the Score Bury the Hatchet Pack Man The Wrap Up Lamar Down Driller (optional) Sidetracked (optional) The Big Score GTA V endings The Third Way (Option C) Character Trailer Trivia Trevor is the first protagonist in the entire GTA series to have a drug addiction and take drugs at his own will. Trevor was the first protagonist in GTA V to have his full name revealed. Trevor is the third protagonist in the GTA Series to have military experience, the first being Victor Vance while the second was Niko Bellic. Trevor have a tattoo on his left shoulder that reads "RIP Michael". It is concluded that he got this tattoo after he escapes from Lubendorff thinking Michael has been shot dead. This showed that although he's deranged, he still has a heart for friends and thus explained why he was so angry when he found out Michael was still alive While a Naturalized American Citizen who almost never speaks of it, Trevor is the first Canadian Character in the Grand Theft Auto series. Trevor is the first protagonist to kill another protagonist on-screen, when he kills Johnny Klebitz in hisintroduction mission. While Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton have the ability to kindly greet people when the player presses right on the control pad, Trevor on the opposite hand can only taunt people, leading them to either run away or fight him. In Trevor's Grass Roots mission for Barry, dialogue suggest that Trevor once was or still is scared of clowns, saying such things as "I'm a big boy now" and "you can't hurt me anymore (paraphrasing). Trevor tells Curtis Weaver, while taking him to Maude, that his father abandoned him on a shopping mall and in retaliation, he burnt the mall down. In Trevor's trailer there is a flag on the wall with the emblem of a special forces unit called the Special Airborne Unit with the latin motto 'Confide Nemini'. This could have been the unit that he was training in before his discharge. While flirting with strippers when receiving a private lapdance, Trevor reveals that his mother was once a stripper. It is also revealed in the Strangers and Freaks mission Mrs. Philips that his mother was also a prostitute during dialogue. While Trevor is often controlling, loud and willing to mess with anyone who he perceives as a threat in some way, whether physically or mentally, he is terrified by his mother. Upon meeting her in his trailer in the mission''Mrs. Philips'', he speaks incoherent sentences, is unable to answer questions and runs off to do the job she assigns to him without questioning it. He sometimes refers to his company's name as "Trevor Philips Industries" and "Trevor Philips Enterprises", switching between the two. He has the most murders committed by a playable character (Excluding optional murders) in GTA V. Gallery Category:Characters In Grand Theft Auto 5 Category:Protagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Military personnel Category:Males